mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Clans
Clans, known unofficially in the community as Clamz, is a Champions game on ''Mineplex'' that was released on November 25th, 2015.http://mineplex.com/home/m/14896499/article/3280284/page/4 (Clans is a long-term Factions game) Clans is a faction-based game in which players claim land by killing players and destroying bases, and wage war with other factions. Clans deviates away from the standard Mineplex formula by being a long-term game, instead of a minigame that takes at most 20-30 minutes to complete. As of April 4, Clans is open for all players. Summary In general, Clans allows players to party up with others to create a clan/faction. As a clan, they can claim an area of land and create a base, which can then be used to attack other players and bases. Clans can choose to go to war with other factions for rewards and resources. Alternatively, players do not have to associate themselves with a faction and can instead wander around the game, playing alone. Inter-factions trading is available, if both sides opt for peaceful relations. Gems can be traded for Gold, the game's currency; shops are hinted at. Ore Fields provide a way for players to acquire ores such as iron and gold, which can either be used to craft armor, or can be used as another trading element. Champions skills can be applied to weapons and armor as enchantments in Enchantment Tables. World Events are special game-wide events that occur for only a limited time, similar to most MMORPGs. Participating or completing an event, like a boss fight, earns the player rewards. Multiple images of bosses have been teased by Mineplex developer libraryaddict, where one boss was potentially named "Iron Wizard". Unlike minigame server tags, Clans will feature unique names for each server, known as Realms. First-time players of Clans will be automatically assigned to a Realm where most of their friends are assigned, though the player will still be able to change their default Realms. While player clans will be accessible on all Realms, clans can only claim territory in their home Realm. Players will eventually be able to raid enemy clans located in foreign Realms via travel through the Nether, but this feature will not be included in the initial release. When a player joins a Realm, they will spawn in a town that allows players to purchase tools, armor, weapons, and more. Aside from purchasing weapons, Legendary Weapons can also be found in Clans, which include Giant's Broadsword, Hyper Axe, Wind Blade, Alligator's Tooth, and Magnetic Maul. Teasers Mineplex staff have posted teasers of the development of Clans on their social media accounts, including gameplay mechanics and maps. Clans - Iron Wizard teaser.png|The first teaser image for the Iron Wizard boss. Clans - Iron Wizard teaser 2.png|The second teaser image for the Iron Wizard boss. Clans - Spawnpoint teaser.png|The first teaser image for the spawnpoint of the game. Clans - Spawnpoint teaser 2.png|The second teaser image for the spawnpoint of the game. Previous versions Clans was previously playable on BetterMC and NautilusGaming, servers which merged with Mineplex. In these prior versions, the armor that players equipped determined their class, and skills were selected via enchantment tables. Even before BetterMC the game was available on AusMC. Bases were only able to be raided when a majority of faction members were online, and were typically built using stone bricks. Stone bricks had the ability to withstand multiple blasts of TNT, a rare block. TNT generators were available to create the said block, but took a long time; due to its rarity, TNT was a viable trading product. Availability On November 25th, 2015, players with the Legend or Titan rank received alpha access to Clans. History April 4th, 2016 - Clans Beta * Clans released for all players * New Siege Towers and TNT Cannons * New map * New custom weapons * Performance upgrades * Bug Fixes * General Improvements * New Tutorial January 7th, 2016 - Clans Alpha 0.18 * * * * * * * November 25th, 2015 - Clans Released to Legends * August 27th, 2015 - Two Clans Spawn Teasers * Two images are shared by the official Mineplex Twitter account of the design of the spawnpoint of Clans. August 10th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans Sneak Peek 2 * An image is shared by Developer libraryaddict, showcasing more of the Iron Wizard boss. August 8th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans - Boss Showcase * An image is shared by Developer libraryaddict, revealing a Clans boss named "Iron Wizard". J'uly 15th, 2015 - Mineplex Clans - Pre-Alpha Release' * Clans in pre-Alpha; staff members and competitive Champions teams such as Nautilus and Dauntless are playtesting Clans. June 16th, 2015 - Huge Sale & News (Friendly Update) * Undergoing staff testing. May 1st, 2015 - Wizards & Clans * Release date delayed. Server stability issues, delayed development. December 23rd, 2014 - Christmas Update * Clans announced. External links * [http://mineplex.com/forums/m/11929946/viewthread/22708669-clans-realms-names Clans Realm name ideas] * First Iron Wizard teaser * Second Iron Wizard teaser * First spawnpoint teaser * Second spawnpoint teaser References Category:PvP Game Category:Game Category:Open World Category:Games with a Closed Beta